


Caught in the act; Oushou’s & Yonekuni’s secret

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [22]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Caught in the Act, Clothing Theft, Everyone has a secret, M/M, Secrets, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oushou can’t help but give into his secret that he had been holding in for so long, never knowing that he would get caught and be found out.  What will happen when he’s confronted about his little habit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act; Oushou’s & Yonekuni’s secret

Oushou had a secret, one that he kept to himself for so long that it became such a habit when he visited Shirou. He used to be able to drop by Shirou’s house often and see his friend. But now, not any more. He couldn’t see the male as much as he wished to, not with the blond heavyweight that had claimed his friend for his own and chased him away whenever he got too close the his friend. But now, he knew he had a chance since Shirou’s class was outside during gym, to do what he had been itching to do.

He didn’t have class that period, as it was self study, giving him a chance to head down the stairs in the pretense of having to use the bathroom. Hallways were empty and he kept quiet while he headed to the locker room that lead to the out door pool which was being used by Shirou’s class. Entering the quiet locker room, glad that the day was hot enough to force the class to swim. Even though he was sure that the locker room was empty, he still checked and once he was sure enough, he closed the door quietly behind him.

The click of the door was loud before he pushed himself away and down the rows, coming to a stop at Shirou’s locker, where his friend’s scent was the strongest. He knew of Shirou’s secret, no matter how much his friend and Madarame tried to hide it, he could easily read the signs. Like all the other lockers, Shirou’s didn’t have a lock, hoping that students would rely on good judgment. Giving a sigh of relief and thanks, quietly opening the metal door and looked inside at the various items that hung on the hook and folded on the bottom.

Reaching out, trailing his fingers down the fabric, fingering the items that hung from the hook and debated on which item he wanted to take. He wanted to take his time but the sound of the door creaking open, quickly grabbing a piece of clothing and closed the locker door as quietly as he could, shoving the item he had grabbed into his pocket. Footsteps and the creak of the door closing, darting away and hiding before making a break for the door while the coast was clear. He didn’t stay to find out who had entered, he didn’t want to get caught with his prize. Though guilt ate at him, he justified his actions by the fact that with Madarame in the picture, he didn’t have a chance to get closer to Shirou. Didn’t have a chance to stay over at Shirou’s place anymore.

He heard the door open and close, freezing him in his spot. His hand on Shirou’s locker, in mid action of opening the small door, trying to determine if someone had followed him. When no other sounds other than his breathing, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. He only had a few minutes, having used the excuse that he needed to use the bathroom. Opening the locker close to his, catching a faint whiff of a scent that tugged at his memory but shook it off, he didn’t have time to figure out who the scent belonged to.

A look inside, choosing the shirt that the male had worn under his school uniform. Closing the locker and opening his, shoving the article of clothing inside his bag, he closed his locker and left.

This continued in a fashion for the next several weeks, sneaking away from class to steal a piece of clothing. Only one. That was, it continued until one day, walking home with Shirou by his side, did the male bring it up.

“You may think I’m crazy, but my clothes seem to disappear from my locker during class.”

Schooling his features to remain neutral, he gave the heavyweight a bored, almost uninterested look while his heart raced inside his chest with hope that the male hadn’t caught onto his secret.

“You must be imagining things. Clothes don’t walk off by themselves.” He didn’t see the quirked eyebrow sent to him, the corners of lips twitching. Only nodding when Shirou seemed to agree with him. Giving a silent sigh of relief when the male let the subject drop, knowing that for now, Shirou didn’t know of his habit.

It wouldn’t be until the following week, summer still raging and hitting them with the heat wave that had been promised for weeks. Under the excuse that he needed to grab an extra towel from his locker, Yonekuni opened and slipped though. Footsteps echoed on the cool floor, the only sound in the silent locker room as he made a left turn at the end of the row. So immersed in his thoughts that when he reached for the locker, he noticed a second person approaching from the other side, standing there.

The very same one who had been poking his nose in his relationship with Shirou. He wanted to ask the middleweight what he was doing there with his hand on Shirou’s locker. How did he even know which locker was Shirou’s when he didn’t even share the same class?

“What the hell are you doing here?” A harsh whisper, knowing that if he raised his voice, he would most likely call attention to himself and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Not with having his own agenda on getting what he wanted.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you,” an arrogant reply. A hand slowly pulling away, catching sight of something in Oushou’s hand. His own hand darted out, clamping tightly on the male’s wrist, not crushing but hard enough to force the hand to release what was being held. Eyes widening, recognizing a piece of Shirou’s clothing laying on the floor.

“So, you’re the one,” releasing his hold on Oushou’s wrist, he smirked at the rapidly paling male. ”You’re the one who’s been taking his clothes.” Arrogance dripping from his tone, feeling proud of himself. Knowing that the blame would be shifted from himself to Shirou’s friend.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Oushou taunted back, bending down to retrieve what he dropped. ”Shirou’s been talking to me and he mentioned that more of his clothing has disappeared. So it’s not just me.”

The two males faced each other, the open locker between them. Shoving the middleweight away, turning to Shirou’s locker, the bag his boyfriend usually carried sat at the bottom, sightly open. When the snake tried to stop him, the piece of clothing he was reaching for fell into the opened bag. A reach, seeing Oushou making a grab for it, he snatched away the bag, reaching and grabbing the light undershirt that had fallen inside.

“Give me that,” a tug as the shirt was pulled. Bag now forgotten, falling to the floor with a jingle, spilling the contents all over. A large clank like sound caught their attention, forcing them to stop their argument. There, on the floor, laid the collar he had bought the wolf a few months back. Along with the leash he had purchased as well as a new bottle of scented lubrication and an egg vibrator toy.

Both males froze, each one flushed, though for different reasons. As they reached down, the startled gasp had their heads jerking in the direction of the sound. Shirou stood there, clad in nothing but wet swim trunks, looking down at the two while the two looked up at him. Clothes in their arms and sex toys on the floor with no explanation as to why or how. Neither of them could explain and as the silence thickened, each one’s secret caught and out into the open.


End file.
